And From The Ashes
by Frigid Waters
Summary: Very AU in Fairy Tale Land. When all you know is lost, sometimes the only thing you can do is rebuild.
1. Chapter 1

And From The Ashes...

AN... Okay so this is my first try at posting my drunk ramblings so please be nice... but you don't have to be.

This is very AU and I am going to twist and turn a lot of things on their axes. So if you want classical OUAT this isn't for you, sorry. It will most definitely be Swan Queen-esque as they simply deserve to be together. I also promise not to kill anyone off with out warning.

I own nothing but the tequila I drank while writing this.

Chapter 1

Darkness descended upon the room as she entered. Malice and sorrow seeping into all corners of the room as she watched the wounded King struggling to reach the vessel and place his daughter into it. "All that effort," she snickered truly disgusted at his determination. "Such a waste really, look where love got you James, look what love gave you. You brought this upon yourself." Her intent darkening impossibly as she raised her hand, releasing a ball of fire and pain. Its target, the closing doors of the vessel.

"No," James yelled as he attempted to close and shield the wardrobe with his body. Fear and despair clenching his chest as the whole object erupted around him. Splinters and burning embers soaring throughout the room as the force behind the explosion sent his body flying towards the far wall. Groaning in pain as fire rained down upon him. Disbelief overtaking him as he feebly crawled back towards the remnants of the enchanted tree. Scouring the debris for his child as tears roll down his soot and blood covered face.

His fingers finding softness under a pile of burning wood, he griped the material softly and pulling it free only to feel his heart truly break as he recognizes her baby blanket, torn and a flame. Her name, "Emma," falling from his lips as the once proud and honorable King, shatters. A mournful wail escaping his lips as he grips the nearest would be weapon. Turning, he lunges with what strength he has left towards the bitch Queen of Wonderland.

The evil laugh erupting from deep within the brunette's chest as her eyes take in all the chaos around them in vivid detail, as though committing to memory her final victory over his line. His pitiful attempt on her life making her lips curl even more as her perfectly manicured brow arches higher. "There are rules 'King' James," She utters disgustedly watching his hobbling form approach. "You should not have hidden her from me...I always get what I want. " And with that she vanished in a cloud of crimson, the resounding waves of concussion sending the wounded King to his knees.

As he knelt, there among the tragic debris of his castle, time itself seemed to stand still. As if it were somehow in awe of the destruction. James, mourning the loss of his child, attempted to wrap his mind and soul around the devastation that surrounded him and its creation. He'd lost everything it seemed. Snow White, his queen, was taken by the same dark bitch who had just killed their child. She'd taken his thrown; his people had fought against her dark army with everything they had and yet they suffered just the same in the end except that there were fewer of them. James in all his fallen glory then and there vowed to what ever power may be listening, vengeance and restitution for his loss, for his pain. If only there was a way...

"Now that, I can help you with," said a voice oddly both vile and melodic, which crushed the silence.

Turning sharply only to behold the tragic form of man and magic, blended into one. "Rumpelstiltskin..." The articulation of the once man's fingers dancing eerily amongst the smoke, seemingly weaving a picture into thin air. At first obscure, but if he concentrated, James could almost see a child in his illusions, his child.

"My help for your vengeance..." Rumpelstiltskin continued.

The image in smoke shifting to the face of his missing wife. "And what for you in return?" He asked, knowing the creature's legendary deals come at an exponentially hard price from experience, and yet somehow being unable to look at the hazy image of his wife and deny her anything, let alone this.

"Something small and simple really." His ominous laugh sending a chill down James' spine. "A favor...one day, I want you to turn around when I ask. Nothing more, nothing less. Simply to turn and walk away..."

Tortured blue eyes meeting the luminous eyes of the Rumpelstiltskin. "Deal," he uttered. After all, he had nothing left to lose, he was a husband without a wife, a King without a kingdom and a Father without a child.

"Excellent the bargain is struck..." Pausing for a moment as if truly seeing the state of the King for the first time." You should probably get cleaned up...and fire your maid... I'm afraid she's not very good. Such a mess you Royals make..."

##

Let me know if I should keep posting or just shut up.

Thanks for reading,

Frigid


	2. Chapter 2

And From The Ashes...

I own nothing but the tequila I drank while writing this.

Chapter 2

The sky was a cerulean blue as the young Royal gazed upon his kingdom, pride filled his heart. His people flourished with prosperity and most of all happiness. These certainly were the times and aspirations that every ruler wished for their kingdom, his only sadness grew however from the knowledge of the barren whom his wife seemed to have. He had vowed to take no other and he had meant every word, he would play the hand fate had dealt him.

Fate however had a different plan, fore just as he was to turn from his perch atop his mount a single line of lightening crashed before the ruler. Leaving nothing in its wake but a burning object at the base of a fallen tree. Spurring his steed into action as his senses shot to life knowing that is wasn't a strike of nature that scared the earth but one of magic.

Pulling on the reigns as he drew near, dismounting and cautiously approaching the singed earth. Reaching down, his gloved fingers brushing away the burning material covering the object. His breath catching in his throat as his eyes fell upon the body of an infant. Quickly lifting it up into his arms and away from the flames, checking it for injuries and life. Noting with baited breath that the child miraculously lived, and save for a burn in a peculiar shape on its back it seemed unharmed, she seem unharmed he corrected himself. Wrapping the infant in his cloak tenderly as he mounted his steed and bid it return both him and the precious child in his arms back to his stronghold, back to Camelot.

# #

It was on her 21st birthday that Merlin, the dearest friend and court Wizard to the King entered the training grounds watching the young Princess spar with her father with much more skill then her age should allow. Strength and fluidity seemed to exude from her body with every thrust and lunge, the clashing of swords alerting any who should watch that this was no training with pulled volleys. No, the King and Princess were both leaving nothing in reserve. Merlin couldn't help but find a mystic beauty in the way she fought. With a sweep of his battle hardened leg and a perry of his sword the King managed to off balance the slender blonde. Her response was immediate as she entrenched her blade within the soil, blocking his leg. She then used her momentum to slide her body down and along the ground to the side of her Father's, allowing his sword to met air as she landed a blow of her own to his torso. Her body seemed too fluid to be real, the Princess truly was far more than she appeared to be. The look of both determination and love crossing between them led him to feel an even heavier burden and deeper levels of despair in his heart at the notice he was to give King Arthur.

"Phoenix," the deep baritone voice called to his opponent before him. "Go pick our shields while I talk to your Uncle."

"Yes Father," the blonde responded as she made her way to the wall adorned by weapons and armor across the room. All the while knowing that the whispers of her people now held merit. Something dark was brewing past the horizons of Camelot and she now knew well that it was coming for her.

It was with a heavy heart that King Arthur met the gaze of his dear friend, knowing in his heart the day had arrived when he was to set in motion the carefully constructed plan they had conceived regarding his adopted daughters future and safety. "It's time isn't it?" His timber voice expressing his worry as he gazed upon his daughter running through drills across the room.

"It saddens me just as you to say it is My Lord. The omens have come to pass." The sorrow in Merlin's heart betrayed by the pain flashing across his eyes. Ever since his King had returned all those years ago with the blonde child the kingdom had seen their King's true joy, fatherhood. The two had been inseparable, both in court and on the lands of the kingdom. He remembered well the ominous visions imparted upon him the day after her arrival, as they haunted both men nightly. The visions showed the child, at adulthood. Beaten and covered in blood and dirt kneeling with Excalibur before a mighty darkness, a darkness much greater that any single force he had ever encountered. Merlin knew the two were one in the same due to the scared image of a bird of sorts on their backs. Phoenix, as Arthur had named her, was truly a special child, destined for what he didn't yet know, he only prayed that the knowledge and skill both her father and he had bestowed upon her gave her a fighting chance against the oncoming tide of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

And From The Ashes...

I own nothing but the tequila I drank while writing this.

Chapter 3

The trek to Avalon was a long one. Phoenix had grown up hearing the tales of magic and mystery which seemed to cloak the island. Merlin had told her of the three guardians which resided there in detail. Though the three women weren't blood they were a sisterhood of sorts. The eldest, Patience, was a somber witch who's power tailored more towards the spiritual side, though she had an excellent rapport with animals. As Merlin put it, she shouldn't expect much interaction with her. The middle, Deborah, was inclined more towards the more ominous arts and focused her attentions towards prophecies and the balance between the hands of fate. She was also said to be the mediator between her two would be sisters. Finally the youngest, Regina, of whom it is said to has the most power. She was also the one Merlin had warned her about. Unlike the other two Regina's coming had not been foretold, she merely arrived one night upon the shores of Avalon. She was the proverbial dark horse among them, further more her powers leaned towards the elemental. Her disposition and personality seemed to follow suit.

"Phoenix," King Arthur called her to a stop, drawing her attention to him and towards a path that led off to the right. Walking slowly further into the dense wood till it suddenly gave way to a bubbling brook, "You know the story of how I came to be ruler..." He said trailing off while seeming to lose himself in thought while looking towards the water.

"Yes Father you pulled the sword 'Clarent' from the stone..." Phoenix replied, not really knowing where he was going with this since she had begged him nightly when she was young to tell her the tale.

"And you remember it's meaning then, you are my adopted daughter and my sole heir. It is to you then that I pass it, so no one may question your right to the throne."

"Father," she began only to be cut off as he drew the legendary blade from his back.

"It's a powerful sword Phoenix, but it has its own limitations, should Camelot ever fall so too will this sword. We haven't really discussed at length the reasons of your move to Avalon and for that I pray your forgiveness." His tone betraying the sorrow he bares as burden for keeping secrets and his regrets. "I want your safety Phoenix, and this is the only way I have found to achieve that."

"But you will visit father.." She said more as a statement than a request.

"As often as I can." He smiles, pulling her into his arms for what he fears will be the last such moment. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now, just as I am. You've grown so strong and your heart is just as pure now as when I found you."

"We're nearly there aren't we?" The words fell from her lips and hung in the air as she pulled back from their embrace. Taking the black sword from her father's grasp. "It's heavier than I remember..." She utters while watching the sun's rays hitting the blade through the shade off the trees.

Laughing softly with pride as she began to run through minor drills with her new sword, "You'll grow into it."

A sound behind them stole any further conversation between the two as the stream seemed to surge in depth before them. A figure appeared to form its waters, both defining itself as female and yet remaining ambiguous to real detail. "Its time Arthur.." the creature's melodic voice offered, "The darkness has begun to move and grow. We're running out of time."

His eyes shifting from the figure to the skies, "How close?"

"Far enough that we may still have time if you do not tally."

##

The red Queen sat atop her thrown in all her stolen glory. Surrounded by her wall of hearts and drawing power from their every beat. Their chorus sounding like the steady beat of tribal drums to her ears. Her eyes remaining closed as her dark sight expanded further across both sea and land, ever searching for those which had been foretold and slipped through her clutches. It was by pure happenstance that her sight had traveled so far north beyond the sea. For had it not she never would have caught sight of the child she thought long dead. Her purity a beacon of light amongst the hearts of jaded and often corrupted men. She would rectify this misstep at once. The child's heart would be a most powerful addition to her vault. With a renewed purpose in mind the Red Queen opened her soul-less eyes and rose from her thrown, a slight grin crossing her malicious lips as she went forth towards her spell room. The King of this land was known for his deeds of both honor and nobility, that being said he also had powerful allies within the magic circle, allies which would require her to play nice and seek out some of her own.

##

The return to their horses was a brisk one. Followed by their quick pace down the trail towards the coast. Few words were exchanged between the small group as all knew the cost should they not reach it in time. Death was not something they wished to greet today neither on their own behalf or that of their Princess.

As the rocky coast line appeared before them a brief sigh was almost heard in relief from the group. Only to be chattered violently when Phoenix fell from her horse screaming in pain and clawing at her armor as if it were on fire.

"Merlin," the King called in worry, dropping from his horse to kneel beside his daughter, attempting to aid her.

"It knows she's here..." The Wizard uttered as his hands took hold of his staff and his eyes drew skyward searching for anything out of the norm. "The boat is nearing my Lord."

The utterances of the wizard were of little concern as the flesh beneath his daughters armor came into view, her scar was burning red again. Once more it seemed to be moving across her skin slowly. Stopping its trek and now residing between her ribcage along her spine near her lower back. "Phoenix.. I.." He muttered unsure of what this meant and how to help his child.

"I know father, I can feel it...at least its cooling..." She replied through gritted teeth. Embarrassment flushing her cheeks at her lapse in control, as it was seen reflected in the faces of those around them.

Anger tearing at Arthur's heart from both the physical pain he had just witnessed upon his daughter's body, and the reality that he couldn't prevent and protect her from it.

"I'm fine now," she offered as she attempted to conceal the searing flesh on her back, while replacing the armor on her body. After pulling on the final piece of her armor she bent to reclaim her father's sword...her sword she corrected herself acutely aware that its balance and weight has shifted and changed as she slid it into the scabbard on her hip. 'Clarent' was truly hers now, having morphed to accommodate both her style and strength of fighting. Walking the few hundred yards to the waters edge with as much dignity as she could muster her father the only one to go with her as the others all remained back, affording what little privacy they could while still standing diligent.

The two royals stood there in silence neither willing to be the one to utter the words goodbye, but knowing all the same that this was probably the last time they would see each other. "I love you...Never forget that you're MY daughter, that Camelot is your birth rite and that you will always have a place at the round table."

Smiling sadly, "I love you too Father... I already miss you dearly."

"As I miss you...The boat is here Phoenix..." He said motioning to the unmanned vessel. "Make me proud just as you always have."

Throwing decorum and strength to the wayside, Phoenix wrapped her arms around her father once more, as a single tear escaped down her cheek. "I will.". Stepping lightly into the water and climbing aboard the craft. Her eyes meeting her father's till the distance between them succumbed to the mist above the water.

"Be safe Phoenix..."Arthur muttered to no one in particular as he maintained his vigil along the rocky water's edge. Knowing that the final piece of his heart was now sailing into the unknown.

It wasn't long after, that the sun disappeared behind sinfully dark clouds and the wind seemed to die. The very air surrounding them having turned to ice, causing a burning in their lungs did the King turn away. Placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he walked back to the horses. "When we get back, assemble everyone. I may not be able to protect her personally, but I am sure as hell gonna put up one hell of a fight against whatever is hunting her." He bellowed, giving no opportunity for questioning. His intentions where now known, peace and calm had left Camelot along with the King's daughter, their Princess and future Queen.

Every man new there was hell to pay.


End file.
